


We all make mistakes

by dianamin



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamin/pseuds/dianamin
Summary: 10 years after their summer camp love affair, Kylie and Cameron meet again at his office. It's all secrets until Cameron finds out about the truth - but what happened at the camp 10 years ago?A hilarious and romantic story about how life can lead a lost CEO to meet his first love again. Will Kylie be able to forgive Cameron as well as herself for what she had to go through?





	1. Prologue 1/3

POV CAMERON

It was supper time, the third day of my summer camp, when I first saw her. I was amazed by the idiocy of this blond girl, but then again, she was blond.

She and her group of friends were sitting a few tables away from my mates and I. One would think 14 years olds are childish, but I was pretty sure those girls were on the same level as us, looking at their outfits.

My name is Cameron, I've been with plenty of girls before, probably since I entered kindergarten. They all fell for me like flies and I've always been very popular in school. Anyway, my point is, that I know girls pretty well. And I'm sure that at 14 years old, they are mature enough to understand boys. That is what they always tell me either way.

However, that girl, I couldn't understand. It seemed that her friends had dared her to do some stupid thing hearing the naughty giggles coming from their table. The one that got up was quite short, blond and chubbier than the others. She somehow looked cute, but still, she was miles away from my ideal type (which I could get whenever I wanted by the way).

Anyway she got up and walked to where the food was set, more specifically, the sauces. It was fries and fish tonight, or fish and chips, whatever. She walked up to there and got a hold of the mayo, the tabasco and the ketchup. I was watching as if I was uninterested but I have to admit, she was pretty funny.

She then put her plate on the stand and started pouring all the sauces on her plate at the same time. A few people were watching her already, probably thinking she was some kind of weirdo addicted to fatty sauces. I am guessing that was the goal of the dare, her friends were laughing even louder.

Suddenly, I heard a scream and turned my head towards the girl again. The water which was next to the sauces had fallen and spilled over her clothes. What is more, there was a hole in the ketchup bottle and it was now all over her face. The whole camp was looking at her and laughing. She got down on her knees and started tearing up. Why was it so frustrating for me to watch her act this way?

I don't know how it happened but somehow I ended up walking to her, grabbing her arm and leading her to the exit, not noticing her clothes were see through at all. I couldn't stand to hear the laughter of the other teenagers.

Kylie POV:

While leaving the dining hall I said:

"I am Kylie and I am so sorry for the Ketchup on your shirt –"

"Oh Kylie, nice name. I'm Cameron, you probably heard of me already. But no problem at all. That could have happened to me as well. But aren't you cold? Your blouse is wet... you should take it off...also, it is see through."

I was so embarrassed. Why did I decide to wear my push up bra this morning? My boobs looked huge and everyone could see them. If I wore my normal bra, my nipples would not be visible right now.

"Yeah, you are right. I am just scared of going into my room alone, as there might be spiders, so I have to wait for my friend Christina. Sorry again.", I told Cameron.

"Do you want me to come with you? It is on my way anyways. I could drop you off."

"Oh, that would be ideal!"

So as we started walking to our rooms, I noticed his eyes wandering off to look at my boobs. I quite enjoyed it, to be honest. I had finally caught someone's attention! However, deep down I was just waiting for him to realize, that he was way too good for me. I mean, come on, he was like a solid 10, whereas I was maybe a 5, probably a 6 thanks to the squats I did in the shower. Again, he looked at my boobs, and as I was getting cold, my nipples started to harden and so to appear through my bra.

"Hmmm" I could hear him and I liked the thought that this turned him on.

Finally, when we arrived at my room, I went straight into the bathroom to take off my clothes and take a shower. I assumed that he would go to his room directly after dropping me off. However, when I went to my closet – naked, of course -, I saw him standing at my desk and looking through my photos.

"Damn Kylie" was all I could hear, before I ran back into the bathroom, locked the door and screamed: "Cameron, fuck off! Why are you still here? Leave my room!!!"

Why, oh why was this happening to me? At least I had shaved.


	2. Prologue 2/3

POV ALEX

I walked back to my room but almost couldn’t find my way. I kept thinking about what had happened that evening. Never would I have imagined meeting that blond girl like that and see that much of her (and her body!).   
When I finally got to my room, my roommate Basile was in bed already but not sleeping. He glanced at me when I got in and commented “I think you got an erection”. I looked down and he was right! My pants were so tight it was possible to see the outline of my dick, I wondered if Basile was turned on by that sight.   
After all, there were rumors going around campus that he was gay. Since I’m really hot but not gay, I should be worried shouldn't i? I got rid of my trousers in the middle of the room and then of my underwear that was a little bit dirty. When freed from the tight clothes, my dick sprang up and I realized how hard I was, fuck… Why was I so turned on by a stupid 14 year old? Still standing, I grabbed my length and smeared the precum that was coming out of the tip. 

“Are you gonna keep doing that in front of me?”

Shit. I had forgotten about Basile, plus he’s gay! Did frequent this girl also make me dumb? I sighed then got rid of my tee shirt and went to my bed. Before sliding under the covers, I turned to Basile, all naked and said “Don’t be jealous.” I went inside my bed and continued “And don’t touch yourself because of me please”. Basile had that wtf expression on and did not make any comments. I took my phone out and tried to stalk Kylie on facebook, but I didn’t even know her surname and I had never really been the one stalking people before. I tried to forget about it and went to watch some porn gifs on tumblr. 

A few hours later, I could hear Basile snoring, it was probably 2 am but I still couldn’t sleep. I was still so hard under the sheets, it was the first time this happened! I thought I had gone through that part of puberty already… Reluctantly, one of my hands went down to touch myself. “Fuck” I moaned, it felt like heaven. I started moving my fingers up and down, slowly at the beginning then faster – it felt incredibly good. However, it didn’t seem to be what my body was craving for. Maybe I needed real sex? It had been almost 2 weeks since my last fuck, which was very average honestly. My mom’s friend had come at our house with her daughter. We were encouraged to go and ‘play’ together in my room. Honestly, what did my mom think? That we were gonna play video games? What a joke… I pinned her on my bed as soon as we went in and she gave me her first blowjob. She wasn’t a virgin but her pussy was so tight, fuck I can still remember the heat that engulfed my dick that day. Even though it was nice, I wouldn’t count her as one of the best sex partners I had.   
I was still stroking my dick when suddenly, the image of naked Katie came up to my mind. I also remembered the way her nipples were visible when we were walking together after the incident.   
I was harder now, I could feel myself getting close. I kept thinking about her body and especially, especially her reddened face when she became embarrassed that I had seen her. And also, also her shouts, the way her voice went so high. I started imagining how it would sound like if she was moaning for me. I let out a loud groan, a few more strokes and I was seriously going to milk my bedsheets. 

“Cameron”

A whisper close to my ear made me stop. Was that Basile? I looked at the person whose face was so close to mine and yes! It was him! 

“Basile get the fuck away from me!!” 

He grabbed the hand that was on my dick through the blankets. 

“I can do it for you” he said in a really weird voice.   
“No Basile, you freaking gay cunt I… AH I....!”

I stopped speaking because he head had disappeared under the covers and I could feel his tongue licking my shaft. 

“Oh my god, oh god Basile fuck we should not be doing this uhh… I was doing well by myself fuck!”

Even though I was disgusted, I couldn’t deny getting such a blowjob was not something I could say no to.   
A few seconds later, I came and he swallowed all my cum. I couldn’t even feel the shame and directly fell asleep since I was so exhausted. 

 

The following day was incredibly awkward. I blamed Basile and Kylie for everything, seriously.   
The next evening, I still hadn’t seen Kylie and I had been avoiding most of my friends. I didn’t want to spend my free time inside my room with Basile, fuck no. A little bit before curfew, I went down to the community showers with the intention of having the best shower ever. The water felt so nice on my body. Suddenly, I heard some noise but didn’t mind it, people couldn’t see me anyway. However, I felt some cold air on my skin and frowned. I shook the water off my face and cleared my eyes so that I could check what was happening. 

Kylie had opened the door and was staring at me with hungry eyes, shit. That was not how I had planned to spend the evening. 

 

KYLIE POV:

After a few awkward moments, when I was trying cover up my vagina and my boobs, Cameron finally left. I was sooo embarrassed. However, that night I realized that I liked people looking at me being naked. I got wet and was kind of turned on by the look he gave me. 

For a few seconds, I imagined what it would be like, his hands on my hips, his dick touching my vagina and my boobs on his chest. “Stop it Kylie!!! You are a good girl!!!!”, I told myself. This was all new for me and I was not quite sure whether I enjoyed the feeling it left inside of me, as I had this urgent desire of getting touched inside of my body.   
I waited for Christina to arrive, I didn’t tell her what happened though, as I was scared of her judging me due to my weird desire. Is this what horny people feel like?

I fell asleep, but woke up in the middle of the night, as Christina was making weird noises, she was moaning and her hand underneath her blanket was moving, so I thought that she was having a panic attack, which is why I woke her up. However, now, looking back at it, I think that she was actually touching herself, which would also explain why she had bought a cucumber beforehand.

The next day was kind of awkward, I saw Camern only once, and I just could not look at him in the eyes, because I was so embarrassed that I enjoyed him looking at me last night. 

After dinner, Christina was very excited to go back to the room as she wanted to “show” me something. Expecting a new book or something, I was shocked when she took out a bottle of tequila, which was hidden under her bed and tried to pursue me to take a sip. Obviously I knew the rules of the summer camp – no alcohol allowed – and thus I said no. But Christina, knowing about the issues I had with my body, told me, that I would lose weight if I had some of the tequila, and that it was very diluted anyways, so I would probably not even feel the effect of it.   
Therefore, I tried a sip – and it burned like fire!!

However, Christina, laughing about my reaction, just told me that I was “cute” and that I should have some more, as it would increase my metabolism. 5 minutes later, we both finished the 500ml bottle and Christina turned on some music.   
Suddenly, I felt like I was able to do anything and could not stop my body moving to the song “Candy shop”. It was an amazing feeling, I stopped worrying about my life and could just enjoy the moment. I felt like I could fly and I could not stop dancing, I had so much energy. Christina joined me, and started rubbing her butt against my vagina, to “let me lick the lollipop”. Afterwards, she took her cucumber and started sucking it. She passed it on to me and I started copying her. It felt really weird at first, but then I started liking it, the feeling of having something warm and big in my mouth. Also, it tasted really nice, which made it even more enjoyable. I got the same feeling I had the night before between my legs again while doing this, and I got kind of turned on by Christina rubbing her body against mine.   
By accident or not, Christina grabbed my butt, touched it gently at first and then squeezed it while moaning. I really enjoyed being touched like that, so I started doing the same. After a few minutes, we were too exhausted and stumbled over to Christina’s bed, fell on it and she accidently landed on me, with her boobs in my face. I looked into her big brown eyes and felt the urgent need to kiss her. What was going on?  
So we started making out, shyly at first and more passionate afterwards, till she put her hand into my panties and started massaging my clitoris. Her hand was both warm and soft, when she started fingering me. I moaned and noticed, that I was getting really wet. 

Had I turned into a lesbian?

After a couple of minutes, Christina suddenly stopped and suggested that we go find some more girls or boys, to make it even more fun. I giggled, followed her through the boarding house and felt like an animal on the hunt for prey.

Suddenly, I faintly heard someone shouting Christina’s name. She laughed, told me to be quiet and to hide, took off her shirt and her bra and waited for Mr.Cortiz, her Spanish teacher.  
I ran away into the community showers, feeling the adrenaline pumping through my blood. Why was I still so wet? I NEEDED someone to touch me, preferably inside.

As I passed by the empty shower cabins, I could hear water running in one of the very last ones. Curious as I was, I went there, opened it and found naked Cameron looking at me in surprise.


End file.
